Bloody lies
by The chosen Mexican chick
Summary: Arthur is haunted by nightmares that turn out to be his past. His adoptive parents argue over if the should tell him about his past and finally decide that it was time, soon Arthur finds out about a murderer who killed his parents and left him to live. Now he gets strange chills every time he goes out. Can his boyfriend protect him from the psychotic killer before it's to late?
1. Chapter 1

_A beautiful crimson covered all the walls.  
A man and a women lied together, hand in hand on the floor.  
Around them a pool of the beautiful color, and a child was crying in the middle of the two.  
He was soaked in the color.  
Only his unearthly emeral green eyes where not covered in the magestic color.  
He was crying, looking down at his mother an father and was trying to wake them up.  
But alas it was a waste of energy for they hav__e died, leaving behind the child._

_But he was not alone. No he was with another man.  
But this man smirked at the sight of the beautiful color splashed everywhere. He then looked down towards his hands.  
The left one had splashes of blood and the right held a butcher knife,  
He laughed as he saw the small child cower in fear and cry. He then walked over towards the kitchen._

_He dialed the police department._

* * *

"**911 what's your emergency?"  
"A child is left abonden in 1009 lake point."  
"Sir are y-"  
"What may look like an accident could be a total lie and turn out to be planned."  
"Sir what do you mean?"  
Silence...  
"Sir?"  
Nothing  
"Sir? Sir!"  
"Papa! Mummy! Wake up please! Please don't leave me with the scary man!"  
"Oh my god!"**

**A/N: hahaha! Dunno why I wrote this...hehe phsycotic mind? Probably! Nah I just got this from listening to a song. So...yeah! Review and who is this mysterious man?! Find out next! Oh and yeah disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Artie~ Oh Artie wake up~! teehee wake up you silly boy before I have to inject you with anymore of that poison and you know I don't want to do that~!**_

_**Blood everywhere. The room was dark, a poor little boy laid helplessly on the floor with a small blanket over his body that was stained in blood. The boy shivered at the voice that had a childish tone but, he knew. He knew that the man who had a voice like this only pretended to be nice and cheery, when in actuality the man was completely psychotic. **_

_**"N-No..Please s-stop h-hurting me!" Arthur screeched out in a scratchy voice and teared when he heard footsteps get louder.**_

_**"Now now poppet~! I don't want you to die on me~! Just calm down so I can add more of that sweet poison to your system~!" The man said, He was shrouded in darkness so Arthur couldn't tell how the man looked like, but the one thing he was sure of was the predatory gleam in the man's golden eyes.**_

_**"NO! NO! STOP!**_

* * *

"S-Stop...Stop...STOP!" Arthur shouted as he gripped onto his hair and shoot up from his bed. He started to scream causing his parents to run towards his bedroom.

"Calm down bimbo...Shhh shhh.. its going to be alright, we're here Arthur, shh no ones going to take you away." Feliciano said cradling the 15 year old who started to whimper and cry, still not opening his eyes and thinking that he was still trapped in his dream. "Luddie go and get the sleeping pills and call Alfred please." Feli said kissing the forehead of his son and looked up towards his husband who nodded.

"Okay, Feli we need to talk about this later, you know it's only a matter of time before he finds out the truth." Ludwig said looking at his 'wife' who now had sad eyes as he kept trying to calm the younger boy down.

"Si...But I think we should wait until he wakes up and is with Alfred...they both have a right to know." Feliciano said, his hazel nut brown eyes filled with sadness as he taught about having to tell his son that the nightmares that he was, now frequently having weren't really nightmare but memories.

"Ja, I'll be back..." Ludwig said and with that he left the room to walk downstairs to the kitchen where the phone was. Ludwig dialed Alfred's number and waited until he finally picked up.

"WHAAAAT?" Alfred said in a slurred voice as he was just woken at 3am and was interrupted from his delicious dream which was where he and his lover Arthur were finally making love. He was about to yell at the person on the line that they had just interrupted the best dream of his life until he heard the strong German accent.

"Alfred, come by the house. Arthur is having another nightmare and...we have something to tell both of you, so please hurry." Ludwig said in a pleading tone which was new to Alfred. Usually it was a demanding tone and a protective one because usually the only times Ludwig ever wanted to talk to him was when he that Alfred had done something to upset his son. All he knew is that now he was genuinely worried. All he could think about now was about his Arthur.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys...so yeah kill me for not updating anything else but I will but everything on hold except for this and lies, lies hurt us all. Please don't be too mad! Anyway and also lets have a moment of silence for all the people who have lost their lives in the school shooting at Connecticut...I really am crying for these kids and families. My heat goes out for all of you guys and I wish you guys luck, Sorry for the loss I really am ;-; **


	3. Announcement

**Sooooooooo Yeah...**

**I'm sorry I really love you guys and these stories but I'm over stressed over things right now and so Every story besides 'A not so classic Romeo and Juliet story' Will be on HIATUS! FOR A YEAR! I'll might update them during the summer! Keyword being MIGHT! I have to do a lot during summer alright! DON'T WORRY MY BABUS! I'LL TRY MY BEST TO DO SO! AND I PROMISE I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN ABOUT THE STORIES! **

**SO YEAH! I love y'all to death! X3 So wish me luck! I need to graduate! **


End file.
